


Mothbaby

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my cryptid children AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Dad AU, Humor and angst mixed together, M/M, Mpreg, The Skywalkers ARE cryptids, baby mothman, cryptid baby, mpreg Hux, tentacled kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Inspired by and gift for @rawringryuHux and Kylo have Mothman for a child, it's a wild ride.





	Mothbaby

**Author's Note:**

> SO I was talking to @Rawringryu on tumblr and I mentioned that I'd had an idea where Hux gave birth to Mothman, but I never wrote it, and she encouraged me to write this as we shared ideas back and forth  
> Anyways this is going to be a series w more cryptids and please enjoy Mothbaby

**Mothbaby**

"The ultrasound machine is completely fucked." Kylo banged on it, frowning. "Stupid thing is showing a warped picture."

"Well, you did pull it out of a dump. That's probably why it isn't working. You know, you have a sizable trust fund, why don't we just pay for a real ultrasound appointment?" Hux had no idea how Kylo had managed to pull out a functioning ultrasound machine from a dumpster. He'd ordered the gel online, after Hux stealthily threw out the ancient gel packets that were taped to the machine.

"All it's showing clearly are the legs!"

The ultrasound screen itself looked clear, but the shape it was showing wasn't the shape of a proper human fetus. It looked like a potato shape with legs. Hux sighed. He'd been hoping that it would work so that he could ensure that the baby was healthy and developing well.

They still were too young to kick, so he didn't even have that reassurance. At least he could vaguely feel them moving around. They squirmed, and he could see it on the screen. Kylo pulled away the probe and the image went away. He wiped off the gel, and Hux sat up, pulling his shirt down. 

"I'm hungry."

"Any weird cravings yet?"

"No. I want to order pizza."

"Okay."

-

After a few weeks, Kylo caught Hux chewing on his shirt. He'd pulled up his collar and was nibbling it, completely unawares. He was sitting on their couch, watching a low budget movie about cryptids. One hand was over his belly, softly rubbing the swell. Kylo came up to him, and he realized that not only was Hux chewing his shirt, he'd also ripped off a few pieces.

"...Are you eating your shirt?"

"Wha- oh!" Hux spat out his collar. "I'm doing it again... I keep chewing on my shirt."

"Did you eat some of it?" Kylo had seen plenty of strange things in his family throughout his childhood, but this was pretty odd. Hux was normal, he never did strange things like this. Something did seem off about him, though, even since he'd gotten pregnant.

"I've been having cravings for flowers and cloth, oddly enough. Drinking tea helps with the former. My shirt satisfies the latter."

"That's really weird."

"It'll pass."

-

It didn't pass. Hux kept nibbling at his own clothes, and at their blanket. He sat on the couch with Hux and the redhead started gnawing on his sleeve after he fell asleep on his shoulder. When they stopped for a brief visit at Leia's, Kylo had to keep pulling away expensive and rare fabric items away from Hux before his mother could notice and figure out where the bite marks in her things were coming from. 

Kylo eventually went to a crafts store and purchased a bunch of fabric squares. Hux went for the higher quality ones first, eating them faster. The craving was weird, but the squares kept him from eating more holes into their belongings. Hux didn't like the cheap squares, and set them aside, going back for their things. "Hux, I thought you'd be getting cravings for like, pickles and ice cream or something."

"That's sounds horrible."

"You're eating clothing."

"Can you get high quality things? Those taste better. I really liked that table cloth in your mother's living room."

"That's a really expensive fabric from India."

"So? You're rich. Ah- the blue blanket I was eating was good too, and so were those shawls I found."

"Again, super expensive."

Hux gave him a pleading look, "The baby wants it! Please, Ren?"

He couldn't say no to him. "Fine." Hux smiled brightly, hugging him and thanking him. "Let's go order it online. We can pick out some good stuff."

-

The cloth was taking a while to ship, and every time Hux got his craving, he'd get grumpy. Kylo tried to give him more fabric squares, but Hux had been spoiled by his samplings from Leia's house and didn't want them. He kept him happy by showing him more affection and offering ice cream.

The cloth cravings weren't the only weird thing that Kylo noticed about Hux. Hux had started to stare at lights, and would move towards lamps if there was one in the room. If there was any light during the night, Hux would stay awake and stare at it. He found that out when he woke up to find that Hux hadn't slept at all, too distracted by Kylo's laptop, which had been blinking all night.

He got Hux a sleep mask, but Hux ate it, liking the feel of the fabric. So before they went to sleep, Kylo had to make sure there weren't any lights in their room, so Hux would actually sleep. It worked, and Hux fell asleep quickly and stayed asleep all night.

-

Other than those two things, and the ultrasound refusing to show a human picture, Hux's pregnancy progressed normally and without any issues. His hormones got the better of him while he was in his sixth month, and it was a struggle not to set him off.

Which meant that at least twice a day he'd set him off. It wasn't even crying, though, not at first. Hux would just get furious with him. They'd argue, and then that would lead to tears.

"You're getting pretty big, huh? Never knew fabric could be so fattening."

"I'm not fat!"

"Hux. Look at yourself."

"I'm pregnant, not fat! Why are you always such a jerk to me?"

"I'm not!"

"You just insulted me! You know what? I've had enough. I'm not speaking to you ever again."

"Hux."

The redhead stood up and went to the other side of the room, scowling. Hux was capable of giving him the cold shoulder for many hours, so Kylo had thought of something. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket, and shone it in Hux's direction.

Hux stared at the light on the wall, and Kylo could tell he was fighting the urge to go near the source. He blinked the flashlight, and Hux turned around. Biting his lip, Hux came up to him. As soon as he was close, Kylo wrapped an arm around him, turning off the flashlight.

"I think you're cute with a big belly."

"You're still an asshole." Kylo shone the light again, and Hux clammed up to stare at it.

-

At eight months, Hux was more voracious than ever. Kylo tried to curb his cravings by giving him larger portions and more snacks throughout the day. Despite his efforts, Hux continued to dig out more articles of clothing to eat.

Kylo was getting anxious about the prospect of becoming a parent as he woke up one morning, so he decided to look at the box of family heirlooms his mother had given him a few years ago. It was full of his grandparents' things. Looking into it always helped calm him down, and he felt like his grandparents would have given him some great advice if they were still alive.

He pulled out the box and unlocked it. Immediately, he noticed that something was missing. An old shirt that had belonged to his grandmother. It was rare and one of a kind, from her homeland. A feeling of dread settled in his core. He closed the box and left the room.

Hux was sitting in the living room, watching a video on childcare he'd bought. His back was to him, the couch in front of the doorway. "Hux, do you know where my grandmother's shirt went?"

"What shirt?"

"The one in that box of family heirlooms I showed you a long time ago." He walked around to be in front of him.

"I don't know," he said, taking a bite out of it.

"Hux!"

"What?"

"You're eating it!"

"It's really tasty... It's not like it mattered. No one was going to wear it."

"It has a lot of sentimental value to me! Ugh- whatever." Kylo stormed off. The front door slammed behind him.

-

Hux expected Kylo to be back after an hour, but he didn't return even as the clock struck noon four hours later. Maybe he needed a bit more time. Hux went and made himself lunch. He ate slowly, watching the front door and waiting.

Nothing. 

After cleaning up, he sat back down at the counter and waited. He rubbed his belly, feeling the baby squirm around and kick, like it was missing Kylo too.

"Do you miss your father?" It kicked at his hand. "He doesn't usually take this long... I hope he's okay."

By three, he had moved back to the bedroom. He tried to take a nap to pass the time, but couldn't fall asleep. Instead his mind wandered to all the possibilities as to why Kylo could be taking so long. He could simply be still angry and calming down, or something terrible could have happened to him. He got more and more anxious as he imagined all sorts of awful things that could have happened to his boyfriend to keep him away so long.

Another horrible thought came to him. Maybe Kylo was never coming back, because he didn't want to, and not because of something hurting or preventing him. It would make sense. Kylo didn't seem too excited about the baby anymore, and Hux knew he was being difficult to deal with these last few months.

"Maybe he left us. What if I have to raise you all by myself? I don't want to do that. Fuck... No, he loves us, he says that all the time. But..." He didn't know what to think. He got up, and paced until his back hurt too much, which wasn't long. He knew he wouldn't be able to try sleeping again, so he looked around for something to do.

Spotting Kylo's clothes, not cleaned up, made him feel worse. If Kylo really never came back, he'd be in a too big house with all of Kylo's things, constant reminders of the man. He picked up a shirt, feeling like he wanted to cry, but holding back. 

He gathered up the rest of Kylo's strewn about clothes, finding that they were clean clothes pulled from the closet. He got back on the bed, sitting cross legged. He rubbed his belly, and then lifted up a shirt. Kylo's clothes were low quality, and tasted awful, but he nibbled on it anyways, wishing he would come back soon.

-

Kylo came back home and sighed. He was tired, and wanted to go to bed. It was late, and he hadn't intended to stay out so long. He'd taken a drive to clear his head, but by the time he'd mostly gotten over losing a precious item, he'd been really far. He'd stopped for food, and then completely calmed down. Finally, he had to drive all the way back home.

He walked to the bedroom, and found that Hux was awake. He was sitting on the bed, nibbling on one of his shirts. There were a bunch of shirts around him, all with little chunks taken off of them. Hux's eyes were red, and he looked depressed.

"Hey, I'm back." 

Hux dropped the shirt he was biting, and looked at him, wide eyed. Getting over his initial shock, Hux reached for him, "You came back, Ren...!"

He came up and hugged him, feeling bad for being gone so long. "Did you and the baby miss me?

Hux buried his face in the crook of his neck, sniffling. He could feel wetness against his skin. He moved one hand down to Hux's belly so he could greet the baby too. It kicked, and he smiled. He'd gotten over most of his anxieties about being a parent on his way back, and felt much better about everything.

"I thought you weren't coming back..." Hux pulled away so he could look at him.

"Of course I was coming back, don't doubt that. I just needed to get over losing that piece of my grandmother, that's all."

"You don't hate me for eating it...?"

"No. My mom has some other ones. There's nothing else in that box for you to eat anyways, so I'll still have her jewelry. And based on all these shirts, I'm guessing you missed me a lot."

"A little... The baby missed you too."

"Let's get to bed, you two. It's really late."

-

By the time he'd reached his 39th week, Hux was tired of being pregnant. He was bigger than he expected, and his back and hips ached constantly. If he wasn't complaining, despite all of Kylo's assurances that he only had a week left, he just wanted to sleep or have his back and belly rubbed. The baby was constantly squirming around, and practice contractions were giving him hell.

He'd been having particularly bad ones that morning, laying down on the couch and shifting whenever one came. Kylo made him a nice breakfast with some strips of fabric, and gave him a belly rub and a lot of pillows, but nothing helped. After getting him a hot pack and helping him settle down, Kylo needed to leave. He'd promised his mother he'd visit before the baby came, and she lived two hours away.

"I'll try to stay at her house for only an hour, so I'll be back in five." He gave Hux a quick kiss. "Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"You could just stay..."

"You'll both be fine. Baby, stay inside your mother and don't give him trouble while I'm gone, okay?" He patted Hux's belly. "Bye, you two."

"Bye..."

-

Hux took a nap, and was glad that he'd slept for two whole hours. He still felt exhausted, but at least it was a way to pass the time and forget about how uncomfortable he felt. He actually felt somewhat relaxed.

His abdomen cramped, and all his feelings of relaxation vanished. It was a lot worse than it was earlier, and spread to his back. He groaned, holding his belly. It lasted a lot longer and just got worse. After a long thirty seconds, it subsided. He gasped, pushing himself up. 

The baby felt low, and there was a lot of pressure in his pelvis. He stood up, and took a moment to catch his breath. The baby kicked. "Ah, be gentle, sweetheart. Mum's not feeling well."

He walked around to pass more time. Five minutes later, there was another cramp, and he had to hurry to the nearest chair before he could collapse. Covering his face with his hands, he moaned, rocking. He couldn't remember what he'd read about easing practice contractions, but he was certain he'd heard somewhere that pacing helped with something.

After the pain faded, he got up again. Three minutes later, he could feel wetness between his legs, a steady gush of fluids. 

"Oh. Those weren't practice contractions. Come on, sweetheart, not while your father is gone..."

He went back to the couch, and sat down. Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed Kylo's number. After a few rings, Kylo picked up. "Hello?"

"Ren, my water just broke."

"Huh. Oh, _oh._ Shit, are you having contractions?"

"I've been having them all morning. Those weren't practice contractions. They're getting really strong, too."

"How far apart are they?"

"I don't know, a few minutes? I need you to come home. It- it hurts a lot."

"Of course. Hold on, I'm going to tell my mother and head home." Hux waited, anxiety growing. The baby squirmed, so he rubbed his belly. Kylo started talking again. "Okay, I'm heading out to the car. How are feeling?"

"Scared." He was excited for the baby to come, but was nervous about giving birth.

"Don't be. I'll be there in two hours, I promise. Just relax and keep your feet elevated. Don't panic, and remember to breathe."

"Mhmm." Another pain started. "Oh, god..." He groaned, hunching over his belly. 

"Hux? Hux, breathe."

"H-hurts..."

"Relax and breathe. Did you put your feet up yet?" Hux did that, grunting. "Good. Listen, I can't use my phone and drive at the same time, I'll get pulled over and take even longer. I'll definitely see you in two hours-"

"Do not hang up!"

"Hux, I need to."

"No! You stay on that phone! I'm not going through this alone!"

Kylo sighed, and Hux clenched his fist. "Hux, be reasonable."

"Fine, hang up on me and leave me all alone, asshole!" Hux put the phone down and curled up, furious. His eyes stung, and he tried to blink the tears away. 

"See you in two hours. I love you."

"Liar!" There was a click from the phone. Hux stared at it. The screen went dark, and he sobbed, huddling up even more. He was scared, and didn't want to be alone. The contractions were still strong, and he sobbed harder as another one came.

After a half hour, he picked up the phone and dialed Kylo again. No answer, so he stopped and then tried again a few seconds later. He sent text messages telling him to pick up, and finally put, 'just put the phone on speaker and set it down!'. He was in the middle of a contraction as Kylo answered. 

"Hux, I put you on speaker-" He held his belly, crying out. "Just an hour and twenty minutes more, Armie. The GPS found a route that's ten minutes shorter. Hold on."

"I blame you for this entirely!"

"It takes two to make a baby, Hux."

"I'm not the one who ripped the condom and continued anyways!" Kylo snorted, and Hux scowled. "It's not funny! I'm in agony! _Fuck!_ " 

"Sorry. How are you doing?"

" _Awful._ "

"I gathered. No, how far apart are your contractions?"

"A- A few minutes? I think they're closer together now."

"Just stay still and try to relax. Walking around will make them come faster, and I don't want to miss the baby's birth."

-

"I need to push...!" Hux groaned. 

"You can hold on, Hux." His contractions were very close and much more intense. Kylo was hoping Hux would be able hold it in long enough. "Hold it in?"

"I can't _hold it in!_ " Kylo was glad the phone wasn't next to his ears with Hux's yelling. He wondered if the neighbors were bothered at all. Did they even have neighbors? That was something to check out another time. Maybe they lived too far away to hear all of Hux's yelling.

Something splatted against the windshield, and he startled. "Whoa!"

"Ren?"

"Some huge fucking moth just hit my windshield."

"That's- oh, god... Fuck!" 

At the sound of Hux's straining, Kylo said, "Breathe, Hux."

"Shut up!"

"Are you pushing?" Hux just shouted. "I told you not to!"

" _The baby doesn't care!_ It wants to be born now!"

He just had a half hour more to go before he got home. He fully regretted not staying home with Hux, or not taking him with him. They could be in a hospital already if Hux had gone to Leia's, and he would be at home comforting his boyfriend if he'd stayed. It really was idiotic to plan a trip so close to Hux's due date. Hux had said it was fine, but then started to change his mind, he should have listened to him.

"Fuck, we shouldn't have done this." Hux went silent. Kylo could tell that what he said had just sounded very wrong to Hux, though he wasn't sure how. "Hux?"

There was sniffling, and then Hux was sobbing. "You asshole!" Hux wailed, "I thought you wanted the baby! It's been months, I thought you'd gotten used to it- fuck you! You're the worst boyfriend and the worst father ever!" He hung up.

"Damnit." The highway seemed mostly empty, so he drove faster.

-

He'd truly thought that Kylo loved and wanted the baby, but apparently not. He wiped his eyes, but it didn't do much. The baby kicked, so he rubbed the spot. "We're gonna make it through this, darling."

Another contraction started, and he bore down, groaning. The baby didn't feel like it was going any lower, but he'd only just started pushing, so he was sure it was at least getting him ready. He'd watched a bunch of videos just in case he couldn't make it to a hospital, so he knew he was pushing correctly.

He just needed to get into position and get his clothes off. He didn't really want to give birth on the couch, but he didn't have much of a choice. At least it would help him get into the position he'd wanted to try out. He'd rather do it with Kylo on the bed, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

As the contraction faded, he pulled off his shirt. He managed to get his pants down and off before the next. After a few more short pushes through that one, he got onto his knees, facing the back of the couch. He really wished he had Kylo to help him, so he could squat down properly. He spread his legs, supporting himself with the back of the couch, and tried to relax. The video had said tensing up just made things harder.

Twenty minutes of pushing didn't seem to do much, but the pressure was getting worse, and everything felt horrible in his pelvis, so he assumed that the baby had lowered a bit.

He was too focused on pushing to hear the front door open. Or to hear Kylo call out his name. 

He startled when Kylo entered the room and came behind the couch to see him. "Hux!" 

"Fuck off!"

"No, you need to listen-"

"You don't want the baby, so go away!"

"That's not what I said. I just said we shouldn't have done this, meaning we shouldn't have planned the trip the way we did! We shouldn't have split up, either you should have come with me, or I should have stayed home! Hux, I want the baby, and I'm going to help you. I'll go get some supplies."

-

Hux felt a lot better in the position he'd wanted, with Kylo ready to catch the baby. Squatting definitely helped, and the baby lowered much faster. He would have been grateful if he wasn't focused on pushing and getting through the pain. 

"Uhh, Hux? It's crowning, but-" Kylo stopped. "You know what? Let's just focus on getting it out."

"I-is it okay?"

"I think so. Just keep breathing and pushing."

-

"You're doing great, Hux!" The baby, whatever it was, was coming out steadily after a wide head. Kylo supported it with both hands. Hux groaned miserably, pushing again. "It's almost over." He hoped so, at least. Hux looked ready to pass out, limbs trembling.

It finally slipped out, and Hux sunk down, chest heaving. Kylo cleaned off the baby with a towel, surprised that there was no cord. Hux still grunted and passed an abnormal looking afterbirth far quicker than he should have. It looked more like an insect egg than an organ. 

The baby squirmed, kicking its human legs. The rest of its body wriggled, and it squeaked. 

Hux reached for the baby, and Kylo handed it to him. "Um... It's a caterpillar? With human legs?"

Either not noticing or not caring, Hux took the baby happily. He cradled it, smiling down at it and trying to control his breathing. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hux, what the fuck."

"Shh, don't swear in front of him."

" _Hux._ What the _actual fuck._ "

"Ren!"

"He's a caterpillar with human legs!"

Hux glared at him. "So? He's still our perfect baby, and I love him. What do you think he eats? He's not nursing."

"Caterpillars eat leaves."

"Go get him some."

-

Kylo found leaves on a bush that he'd seen a caterpillar on before, and brought them in. He rinsed them off, and then gave them to Hux. Holding up a leaf to the baby, Hux coaxed him into eating, after a few bites, the baby ate ravenously. He ate the whole pile of leaves, and then fell asleep in Hux's arms.

Hux rocked the baby, tired, but staying awake to take care of him. Kylo cleaned him up, and lifted him, taking him to the bedroom. He took the baby and let Hux sleep. The baby didn't wake up despite all the movement, making a tiny noise in his sleep.

After a while, the baby woke up. Kylo got him more leaves, and then brought him back to the bedroom. He looked at the baby stuff they'd gotten, all stuff from family members, and realized no one had actually bought them baby clothes, except for a pair of booties. He was grateful, since they would have gone to waste. Not only was the baby the wrong shape, he was far too big for newborn outfits. No wonder it'd taken Hux so long to push him out. He was a fat caterpillar.

"We'll have to make you clothes, huh? Let's get you something."

Gathering up some old clothes, he constructed a onesie for the baby that fit his shape and size. He put the booties on his feet, and then wrapped him up in a blanket. He started to gnaw on it, so he gave him a leaf to nibble instead.

As he sat on the edge of the bed to wait for Hux to wake up, he realized something. Hux's cravings and odd behaviors made perfect sense now that the baby had arrived. Caterpillars could be the larvae stage of moths, which ate clothing and nectar, and were attracted to lights.

It was weird, but as he looked at the baby, all bundled up and eating a leaf, he thought he was pretty cute. The baby being a caterpillar still freaked him out, but at least the baby was cute and seemed simple to take care of.

-

Hux woke up after a long nap, and was greeted with the sight of Kylo rocking the baby, who was all bundled up. Seeing that he was awake, Kylo helped him sit up and gave him the baby. "Well, I'm used to him now."

"That's good."

"He's eaten a ton of leaves. Also, I made him a onesie. He tried to eat that too."

"There's plenty of leaves to eat, sweetheart. Ren, since I gave birth to him, I want to name him."

That was fair. Kylo nodded. "Okay."

"Hmm..." Hux looked down at the baby, who made another squeak. "I'll name him Prescott. Prescott Hux-Ren."

Kylo wished he hadn't let Hux name him. 

-

Because Kylo thought the name was ugly, he'd taken to calling the baby 'Mothbaby.' Hux hated the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. What Hux did say, however, was that somehow Prescott being a part human caterpillar was all his fault somehow.

"How is it my fault?!"

"Your whole family is screwed up, Ren! I bet if you asked your mother, she'd agree with me."

He called Leia on video chat a few days later, and she was surprised to see him. Before she could say anything, he brought Prescott into the picture. "Mom, what the _fuck!_ "

"Ah. Is that the baby?"

"Yes. This is Prescott. What the hell, Mom! Why does he look like this? You're not shocked at all!"

"Ben, it's time I finally told you the truth. The Skywalker family is tied closely with cryptids. Your grandfather was one, and every member of our family has inherited powers. I suppose the fourth generation takes on the forms of cryptids."

"My son is fucking Mothman. Mothbaby."

"That's probably right. It is our family genes that caused your son to be a cryptid."

Hux was listening in, and shouted, "I knew it! I told you so, Ren! I said it was your fault!"

"Shut up!"

"Ben, you have powers too. They were suppressed by another cryptid called Snoke when you were young. Focus in on yourself, and it should manifest. I'd give the baby to Hux so you don't drop him."

Hux quickly came over and took the baby. "No dropping him. He's very squishy and fragile."

"Caterpillars fall out of trees all the time, Hux." Scoffing, Hux walked to the other side of the room. "Okay, Mom, I'll try."

He focused hard, and stopped when he heard Hux go, "Holy shit, Ren."

"What?" Then he noticed himself in the mirror. "Oh my god!" There were a bunch of black tentacles coming out of his back, waving all around. He thought about moving them, and they did. It was like having a bunch of arms on his back, a bunch of wiggly, shadow-like arms. 

"Should have gotten those sooner, imagine how well you would have been able to rub my back."

-

After a few weeks, Prescott started to sprout little hairs on the bumps of his body. Hux discovered them when he went to undress an unhappy Prescott for his bath, by a sudden burning on his hand. Where he'd touched the hairs burned.

His son was a poisonous caterpillar. Not too toxic, as he only developed a burning rash that was easily quelled by rash cream. He started wearing gloves and long sleeves to handle the baby, and found that to be ample protection against the hairs. However, Prescott liked to snuggle with his head on their shoulders, so their faces and necks would get rashes.

They went through a lot of rash cream. Especially on bath day, because Prescott hated the water and didn't like baths at all. It was a hassle to get their clothes all wet, so they had to go in the tub with him. He wouldn't calm down unless he was being held, skin to skin. 

After a bath, Prescott could only be soothed by many leaves, and cuddling with Hux. Kylo worried about what they would do in winter, when all the leaves were gone. He'd have to invest in house plants with a lot of leaves.

Prescott tried to eat their clothes on occasion, and Kylo guessed that it was like candy to him. Hux wouldn't give it to them, instead making him eat his leaves. Kylo slipped him little strips of cloth anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
